Ch. 376 - Another Doppelganger
Ch. 375 - Double Trouble Ch. 377 - Itinerary of Chauncey CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Interrogation Travel to Monet House Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Monet House Time Warp 2. Tranquil Tree Place 4 Tree of Orbs in the Garden 3. Anomaly Travel to Bumper Cars Paradox Find 6 differences in Bumper Cars Paradox 4. Ravage Prone Land Have 3 Temple Ruins in the Garden Upgrade 1 Tree of Orbs to Level 2 5. Entry Point Travel to Place of Power Find 12 hidden objects in Place of Power 6. Restoring the Faith Return to Morrocoy Mangroves Find 12 hidden objects in Morrocoy Mangroves 7. Trouble in the Beyond Travel to Kingdom of the Woods Find 12 hidden objects in Kingdom of the Woods 8. Autumn Vacation Return to Autumn Woods Find 12 hidden objects in Autumn Woods 9. Greek Wreak Travel to Vibrant Parga Time Loop Match 12 details in Vibrant Parga Time Loop 10. Archaic Waste Upgrade 1 Temple Ruins to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Tree of Orbs to Level 3 11. The New Syndicate Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 376 scenes Have 1 River Passage in the Garden 12. Complete Leaf Gazebo Collect the Leaf Gazebo and place it in your Garden 13. Passage Way Upgrade 1 River Passage to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Temple Ruins to Level 3 14. Traverse Upgrade 1 River Passageto Level 3 Upgrade 1 River Passage to Level 5 15. Build the Spirit Tree Colony Complete the Spirit Tree Colony Wonder 16. Colony of Forest Citizens Upgrade the Spirit Tree Colony to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Monet House Time Warp Earn 2 stars in Monet House Time Warp 3 Star Place of Power Earn 3 stars in Place of Power 3 Star Kingdom of the Woods Earn 3 stars in Kingdom of the Woods 3 Star Vibrant Parga Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Vibrant Parga Time Loop 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 376 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 376 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 376 scenes OPTIONAL SCENE 6 QUESTS 17. Thinking out Loud Travel to The Spirit Tree Find 12 hidden objects in The Spirit Tree 3 Star for The Spirit Tree Earn 3 stars in The Spirit Tree |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Interrogation Ch.376/S.1 - Monet House Time Warp Remember the Time Thief we have under our custody? Alright, this is just another inquiry, we have to make sure that if he has any connection with this new Doppelganger. As expected, he won't talk! Who might that Doppelganger be? I am sure he is not a Time Thief! Or is he? Quest:Anomaly Ch.376/S.2 - Bumper Cars Paradox I need you, Agent! Up for fixing the new Paradox? Any lead on the mysterious Doppelganger? Of course! Do you think it's just one guy or a group? Anyway, we still have to restore the stolen artifact to Elves. I heard that the Elves still are ot convinced about the Doppelganger, they think it's The Time Society who stole it! Quest:Entry Point Ch.376/S.3 - Place of Power Time Thief alert! A mysterious reading suggests that they are in the beyond! Eyes wide open, Agent! We don't know how many of these Time Thieves are we facing! So far none were sighted! We are not done just yet. Let's investigate further! Quest:Restoring the Faith Ch.258/S.4 - Morrocoy Mangroves Eleanor has asked me to investigate on the Elven Artifact case. I don't even know where to start! We have never the last week's reports as investigated by Eleanor, the potion is safe within the land of the Faries! Argh! Where should we even begin investigating? Oh look! A Doppelganger has been spotted according to the message dropped by Eleanor! Quest:Trouble in the Beyond Ch.376/S.4 - Kingdom of the Woods Quincy will be joining me now. We need to return the artifact to the Elves. So, how did you not that it's not a Time Thief but a Doppelganger? Because It's Enrique! Look at that! Bet he is after another artifact in this Timeline. Looks like the princess is hiding from Enrique. He is going to pay for this! No way! It's not even remotely possible for Enrique to Time Travel! Quest:Autumn Vacation Ch.276/S.5 - Autumn Woods Enrique has agreed on meeting with me. I want you to observe his behavior and body language. Before exchanging pleasantries, I want to know where were you the past two days? This is very important for the case we are working on and need your cooperation! This is where I will be throughout my suspension period, Eleanor. The GPS device that's intact on his body suggests that he is not lying! Oh, about the GPS device. I can be sneaky like that sometimes, I don't trust people. Quest:Greek Wreak Ch.376/S.5 - Vibrant Parga Time Loop We are almost done for the day, Agent! Only the Time Loop stands in our way! By the way, I heard that Enrique was spotted in the beyond! It can't be him, right? I mean he was suspended, he doesn't have this Time Machine with him. I am intrigued, Agent! Do you think there is another Doppelganger of me?